pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Everwine
Peter Everwine (born 1930) is an American poet. Life Everwine was born in Detroit, Michigan. He grew up in western Pennsylvania and was educated in the Midwest. In 1962, Everwine joined with Philip Levine,on the faculty of Fresno State.http://www.csufresno.edu/kfsr/barilepoetry.html Peter Everwine is the author of seven collections of poetry. He retired from California State University, Fresno, in 1992. He was a senior Fulbright lecturer in American poetry at the University of Haifa, Israel. In 2008, he was visiting writer at Reed College.http://web.reed.edu/visiting_writers/archive/0708.html He lives in Fresno, California. His poetry has appeared in the'' Paris Review ,http://www.theparisreview.org/viewissue.php/prmIID/21 ''Antaeus,http://books.google.com/books?id=Vf9YAAAAMAAJ&q=Peter+Everwine&dq=Peter+Everwine&pgis=1 and American Poetry Review.http://www.highbeam.com/The+American+Poetry+Review/publications.aspx?date=200701 Writing Philip Levine: "This collection presents all of Everwine's poems that he still regards with affection in a career that spans forty years or more, many of the poems never collected before. It includes a few of his remarkable translations from the Hebrew as well as some of his interpretation of Nahuatl poems. For me the true gems are his own poems, which are like no other in our language: they possess the simplicity and clarity I find in the great Spanish poems of Antonio Machado and his contemporary Juan Ramon Jiminez but in contemporary American English and in the rhythms of our speech, that rhythm glorified. He presents us with poetry in which each moment is recorded, laid bare, and sanctified, which is to say the poems possess a quality one finds only in the greatest poetry. New York Times: "The Static Element has been well translated by Mr. Everwine, the author of two striking books of poetry, and Shulamit Yasny-Starkman, a native Israeli who supplied literal cribs, glosses and notes. In his own work, Mr. Everwine is a more tender and ecstatic poet than Mr. Zach, and he has done a good job of salting and sharpening his idiom, of moving from an earnest to a more distressed and ironic style of modernism. The translations create a strong approximation of Mr. Zach's restless, improvisatory music." Recognition * Collecting the Animals won the 1972 Lamont Poetry Prize. * Stegner Fellow, Stanford University. * Horizon Awards 2008http://www.fresnoartscouncil.org/node/49 * Best American Poetry 2008http://www.bestamericanpoetry.com/archive/?id=22 * Pushcart Prize XVIIhttp://books.google.com/books?id=WsZZAAAAMAAJ&q=Peter+Everwine&dq=Peter+Everwine&pgis=1 * Fellowships from The National Endowment for the Arts * Guggenheim Fellowship Publications Poetry *''Collecting the Animals''. New York: Atheneum, 1973. *''Keeping the Night: Poems''. New York: Atheneum, 1977. *''From the Meadow''. West Chester, PA: Aralia Press, 1991. *''The Wedding''. San Diego, CA: Brighton Hill Press, 1993. *''From the Meadow: Selected and new poems''. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 2004. *''Speaking of Accidents: Poems''. Winona, MN: Sutton Hoo Press, 2003. *''Figures Made Visible in the Sadness of Time''. San Diego, CA: Brighton Hill Press, 2003. *''Elegiac fragments : Lena Everwine, 1909-2001''. San Diego, CA: Brighton Press, 2004. *''Traces''. San Diego, CA: Brighton Press, 2010. *''Listening Long and Late''. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 2013. Translated *''In the House of Light: Thirty Aztec poems''. Iowa City, IA: Stone Wall Press, 1969. *Natan Zach, The Static Element: Selected poems (translated with Schulamit Yasny-Starkman). New York: Atheneum, 1982. *''What a Word Dreamt: Versions of Aztec poems''. Winona, MN: Sutton Hoo Press, 2005. *''Working the Song Fields: Poems of the Aztecs''. Spokane, WA: Spokane, WA: Eastern Washington University Press, 2009. *Natan Zach, The Countries We Live in: Selected poems, 1955-1979. Portland, OR: Tavern Books, 2011. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Peter Everwhine, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 28, 2014. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * "Aubade in Autumn" at The New Yorker. *"The Rag Rug" at the Cortland Review *Peter Everwine at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *Peter Everwine at YouTube ;About * [http://www.olivesofoblivion.com/2008/06/keeping-night-by-peter-everwine.html Review of Keeping the Night]. "Great Books from Great Poets", ''The Olives of Oblivion '', June 09, 2008] Category:California State University, Fresno faculty Category:People from Fresno, California Category:Living people Category:1930 births Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Jewish American writers Category:Jewish poets Category:Poets